Drive You Insane
by dreamscarred
Summary: Cody has had enough of someone constantly chasing him. NC-17 Slash M/M Sex, dark, twist, blood, MASSIVE CHARACTER BASHING!


**title:** Drive You Insane  
**rating:** NC-17  
**pairing:** Candy, heavily implied Randy x Samantha  
**summary:** Cody has had enough of someone constantly chasing him.  
**warnings:** Sex, dark, twist, blood, MASSIVE CHARACTER BASHING!  
**beta:** none all mistakes are my own  
**disclaimer:** I wish I owned them but I don't  
**note:** I never posted this before because I figured I get hate mail for the character bashing. So be advise the character is being bashed is Ted DiBiase Jr. If you are a fan of his please do not take it personal I'm just not a fan of his and this plot came to me one day long ago. Also this is inspired by a fic I read years ago in a completely different fandom.

"The ropes aren't too tight are they baby?" Soft hands caressed silk bound wrists that where secured to a head board.

"Even if they were do you think I would complain?" He responded wiggling his fingers. "This is going to be fun."

"Do you this it will work?" The other man sat on the restrained man's chest.

"Of course it will. Once we're done he will be out of our lives forever," he lifted a leg to use it to touch the other man soothing him. "It's your night to shine. I know you can do it."

"You going to help aren't you," the man on top was confused.

"Of course but I want it to be your show. I mean you've got me all tied down, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be singing your praises all night," he stretched his body. The other man felt something hard and damp poke him.

"I guess it's time I put this on you," the man held out a sliver ring.

"Yeah put that one and then go get our guest of honor," he moaned feeling the ring slid down on to his shaft.

"I'll be back," he gave the man on the bed a kiss and left.

**xxx**

Ted, sat wrapping another gift for his beloved Cody. The man meant to be his soul mate, together forever. Ted was positive Cody would love the latest gift he bought for him. Ted had been sending Cody gifts and love letters for weeks now but the other man just didn't really respond until tonight. Cody had sent a letter to Ted that told him he wanted to meet him in private and give him a special show.

Ted had gone out just for the occasion and bought new boots, new outfit, went and got a tan and a haircut. All to be perfect for his Coddles, on the night the confessed their love to each other. Picking up the gift Ted head out the door to the place Cody told him to be.

Ted stepped out of his room and someone grabbed him from behind. A cloth was put over his mouth, Ted's world started fading to black.

"Night, night," said a very familiar voice from behind him.

"Cody," Ted passed out.

"Damn you think for someone with half a brain he would weigh a little less," Cody started dragging Ted down the hall.

**xxx**

Ted's head felt heavy and his body felt numb, like someone slipped him a date rape drug. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the bright blue eyes of Cody looking at him.

"Cody what's going on," Ted tried to move but realized he was tied to a chair. "I thought we were going out on a date?"

"A date?" Cody laughed. "Did you even read the letter fully? Or did you just read what you wanted to read. God you're so dense," Cody crouched down so he was looking up at Ted.

"What, I don't understand?" Ted was puzzled still trying to get out of the chair.

"Ted the letter said I wanted to talk in the lobby," Cody sighed. "It said nothing about a date."

"I get it, I get, you tied me up because you thought it would be kinky," Ted smiled. "I'm not real into this sort of thing," in reality Ted hated the idea of bondage. "But for you I'll try."

"Oh god shoot me," Cody stood up and turned his back. "Ted I did not bring you here to have kinky sex with you. Anything but."

"But Cody, I thought you wanted to tell me you felt the same way about me that I feel about you," Ted looked longingly at Cody's back.

"No, I don't feel the same has you. However when it's all said and done tonight you might feel the same has me," Cody turned in the dark room.

"I don't understand this, Codes I love you," Ted watched as Cody stormed over and slapped him hard across the face splitting Ted's lip.

"Don't ever call me Codes again, you don't have that privilege," Cody snarled. "You live in a fantasy world don't you? You don't see reality, you only see what you want," Cody picked up something. "Sending me love letters and gifts. You know back when we were told to be a tag team I though, hey cool someone that grew up in a wrestling family like me. I thought we could be friends, and we never were."

"We are still, we more than that," Ted just sat there tied to the chair.

"There you go again, no we are not friends any more. I go out of my way to avoid you at all costs!" Cody was getting frustrated. "No it's time. I'm going to show you what I love, who loves me and how we make love. Then maybe your fantasy will shatter and you'll come back to reality. Or even better, maybe you'll just go insane," Cody taped Ted's mouth shut. "Ah peace," Cody walked into the darkness.

"Mfpf" was all the noise Ted could make.

"So ready to see what I love," Cody was looking into the darkness reaching out for something, a lamp. Turn the lamp on the room was cast in a soft light illumining a bed; Ted's eyes went wide has he saw what was on the bed. There the bed, arms over his head tied to the head board lie Randy Orton, nude.

"Oh look who's here, it's worthless," Randy smirked from the bed.

"Randy, you look so good," Cody ran his fingers over the tan abs.

"You're the one who dressed me," pushing his hips up. Cody moved so Ted could see Randy fully and the cock ring he wore.

"See Ted, this is the man I love," Cody walked to the bottom of the bed. "All of him, from the top of his head all the way to his," Cody didn't finish instead he kissed and sucked on one of Randy's toes. "Mmm, yes every inch of him," Cody crawl on the bed between Randy's welcoming legs. "Firm tanned legs, thick tights," Cody threw a wicked lock at Ted who was shaking his head no. "Then there's the Viper it's self," Cody opened his mouth and took all of Randy in stopping at the metal ring.

"Oh fuck Codes, baby," Randy just threw his head back moaning in pleasure. Ted just screamed behind the tape, horrified, wanting to turn away but he couldn't. Cody bobbed up and down a few times and pulled off.

"See, Randy is allowed to call me Codes," Cody moved up the legend killer's body. "In fact he can call me anything he wants. I'm his, his slut, his whore, his lover," Cody bent down and kissed Randy, Ted felt like crying. Randy gripped the silk bonds with his hands and used them to pull up into the kiss deepening it.

"Codes, show Ted what is mine," Randy let go of the bonds falling back into a mountain of pillows. Cody stayed on Randy's chest pulling his shirt off throwing at Ted with hatred. Cody got off the bed standing with his back to Ted, giving Randy a slow tantalizing show has he pulled his pants down.

"This what you always wanted to be in Ted," Cody bent over the bed sticking his pert ass out. "Well guess what, you'll never be in it." Cody climbed on the bed. "But Randy, he goes in every night, every morning, whenever he wants," Cody held up Randy's ringed cock and slid down on to it.

"Yes, and your always nice and tight. God Ted he feels like a virgin every time and I should know I took that from him," Randy moved his hips up trying to get deeper into Cody.

Ted was breaking, tears poured down his face. All of this had to be a nightmare right? He'd wake up in the morning and Cody would be in his arms, right? Life was supposed to be perfect and he was supposed to live happily ever after. But every time he saw Cody's ass hit Randy's thighs with a smack reality set in more and more. Watching has Randy withering from pleasure under Cody was too much for him to bare, he was screaming but no sound came because of the tape.

"Randy, I need your hands on me," Cody got off the viper. "On my chest, my ass, on my throat," Cody undid the silk ties, Randy's arms falling to the mattress.

"Anything," Randy slithered on to his knees, and pulled the ring off his cock gasping. "But first I think we should show him your dark side some more," Randy licked Cody's neck. "Abuse me baby, hurt me just like you told me you would," Randy closed his eyes and waited.

"You see Ted, Randy and I trust each other completely with our bodies. So much I even let him tattoo me himself, see," Cody walked over to the chair and showed Ted a viper tattooed on Cody's pelvic bone. "Bet you didn't know Randy knew how to tattoo," Cody smirked and let his fingers graze the ink. "And he returns that trust to me," Ted shook with fear has Cody placed the flat of knife to his cheek.

"Codes, you look so hot right now," Randy said from the bed. "Come give me my battle wounds," Randy laughed darkly. Cody returned to the bed.

"Thank you," Cody whispered into Randy's ear so Ted couldn't hear. "No one will ever believe his story," Cody took the knife and slashed Randy across his right biceps, straight through the black tribal ink. Randy groan in pain and pleasure has blood flowed down his arm.

"Hit me Cody, hard," Randy smiled darkly bracing himself. Cody drew back and punched Randy in the face surely giving him a black eye. Randy retaliated smack Cody hard in the mouth busting his lip wide open. "One more, on the abs then I'm going to fuck you," Cody took the blade and slash diagonally over the perfect abs of Randy.

"Cum in my ass Randy show him even after we did all that how much we love each other," Cody swung around on all fours wiggling his ass inviting Randy to take him. Randy shoved Cody over onto his back.

"Watch how hard I fuck my whore Ted," Randy drove into Cody placing his hands on Cody's neck. The young man holler out praise for his lover. Ted just sat there in the chair in shock watch the two men bleeding and having sex with such undeniable passion. Ted felt like he was losing his mind, everything he thought he knew was a lie. Ted wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, and it wasn't much. When Cody yelled out his undying love for Randy has he came Ted blacked out.

**xxx**

"Officer I don't know what came over him."

Ted was coming to feeling his hands still behind his back he was begin held by some big man. Focusing his eyes he saw Randy, Cody and Samantha Orton stand in front of him talking to a police officer.

"He just busted in our room with a knife," Samantha sobbed. "Jump my husband and slashed his stomach," she clung to Randy sobbing into his white blood stained shirt. Ted could see the diagonal cut across the front, the exact angle he had saw Cody cut…in a dream? Or had the whole kidnapping been real? Ted looked at Randy's right arm and saw the other cut, and his was sporting a black eye.

"Ted's usually pretty level. But Randy and I were playing Mario Kart and he just comes in screaming that I'm cheating on him with Randy. I mean Randy's married, and I'm not even dating Ted, hell Ted's married," Cody explained. Ted noted Cody's lip was busted open still; Ted didn't understand wasn't what he saw real, Cody and Randy having sex on a bed. Or did he black out and attack his stable mates and Randy's wife.

"Officer my baby was in there," Samantha mascara was running down her face. "He could have killed her," Randy just stroked her back.

"Don't worry Mrs. Orton we're going to take him down town and have him mentally assessed," The police officer explained. "It's obvious something is very wrong with him." Ted tried to speak but his body wouldn't respond, he was conscious but unable to move, did they drug him again, or was this the first time. Ted just didn't know what was really anymore.

"Thank god Cody and Randy were able to knock him out with that lamp," Samantha was in hysterics.

"Calm down Sam," Randy spoke softly. "Do you need anything else officers, I'd like to have some time with my wife to help calm her down from this whole ordeal."

"We have all of your statements and evidence, we shouldn't need anything further," the officer turned to face the other officer holding Ted.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Cody held his face. "If you need anything else from us please let us know, and I hope you can find help for Ted."

"We will," the police walk off carrying a silent but conscious Ted.

Randy, Cody and Samantha all walked back into the hotel room, closing the door behind them. Samantha walked over and peeked down at Alanna in her playpen.

"So how did I do," she laughed.

"Oscar winning performance," Cody winced lip still hurting from Randy's slap.

"Ted looked so confused when he came too, nice to see the drug we slipped him didn't wear off so he witness the whole thing in the hall and could say nothing," Randy sat on the bed pulling out a cigarette.

"Hey not with Alanna here," Cody and Samantha said in unison. Randy put the stick away.

"Thanks for letting me smash the lamp and trash the room," Sam giggled. "I felt like a rock star…or Randy on a bad day."

"Yeah we couldn't hog all the fun," Randy pulled his shirt off looking at the cuts Cody put there. "Codes, want to play doctor?"

"Yea let me get the first aid kit," Cody went to the bathroom.

"You two should have videotaped all of it so I could have watched. You know I love watch you boys get all nasty," Samantha looked down at Randy decided to lie out on the bed.

"Can't have evidence of that," Randy closed his eyes has Cody return to doctor him up. "Besides we'll let you watch the live show, won't we Codes."

"Sure, you can even video tape," Cody put ointment on Randy's cuts.

"We'll have to do that one a night I have a baby sitter," Samantha went to Alanna who was crying.

"So Randy, Ted will leave us alone now right? This won't backfire?" Cody wrapped bandages around the now clean right arm of the Viper.

"Never, he doesn't know whether he was ever really in that room with us or if the act we put on in the hall was real," Randy sat up. "Trust me, they're going to lock him up in mental institution and we will never see him again."


End file.
